


Round Four

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you tell me you’re having second thoughts, I’m gonna have to call your bluff because <em>no one</em> says no after a night like <em>that.</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Four

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who could probably use a smile.
> 
> Little out of practice with straight up fluffy smut, I think. Especially in so short a fic. Ah, but I tried. 
> 
> Unfortunately Expendables is not my property because there'd be a lot more gayness if it was.

It starts with a scream. Which, if anybody were to ask, Barney would call it more of a surprised shout. Because he is, in fact, _surprised,_ to say the least—fucking shocked, is probably more accurate—and he definitely feels like shouting some string of obscenities but the only thing keeping him quiet past the aforementioned not-scream is the disturbingly familiar British voice that is a few steps below the usual low register Barney’s used to hearing saying, “Well that wasn’t very manly sounding was it?”

Very British, Barney decides. And yes, he knows Lee’s a Brit so of course he _sounds_ British but the voice is a lot more, well _British_ , to the point where it’s kinda...pleasing in a way Barney doesn’t quite understand and doesn’t have the time to analyze more in depth because he’s fucking _staring_ at Lee who’s like _hardly six inches from his face._

He must make another noise because Lee’s brow is furrowed, eyes still closed as he snaps “Pipe down, will ya? Tryin’a sleep,” and that voice takes on another shade Barney never thought he’d hear which is an odd kind of vulnerable sleepy grouchiness that’s oddly familiar—from all the times Lee’s stumbled into the hangar half asleep and Barney had set him down in a chair, slipping a latte into his hand and letting him join the world of the living on his own—and yet it’s so different this close. 

“H...how? I mean– shit. _Shit._ ” 

“Oh shut up, you know you liked it.” Lee’s eyes open and he’s grinning— _fucking gorgeous,_ Barney thinks—tongue flashing out over lips as he laughs a little—a short huff of a sound that makes Barney’s heart do a flip.

He rolls over to look at the ceiling because looking at Lee is not helping him figure anything out at all. and he needs to figure out how the hell this happened. 

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking,” Lee grouses, and the bed shifts as he props himself up on his arm looking down at Barney. “If you tell me you’re having second thoughts, I’m gonna have to call your bluff because _no one_ says no after a night like _that._ ”

“I’m not, I just– _oh.OH._ ” Someone must’ve just flipped the switch or something cause suddenly Barney can remember drinking a little too much. And not the bad drinking either. The good drinking. Just a night out by himself, that had somehow ended with him and Lee at a bar and it had been the most time they’d spent together since the kids joined. And there had been this odd relief of a _finally_ to it when Lee’s soft lips had touched his and he had only been pleasantly buzzed when that happened. Somewhere there had been more beers and he had sprung for the decent shit and there had been warmed calloused hands on him at the bar and... “Oh.”

“You’re remembering the handjob, aren’t you?” 

Lee’s smile is smug as hell and looking back on it Barney can understand why. Honestly he’s feeling a little smug himself because the way Lee had been a mewling, babbling mess on the sheets afterwards was enough to keep his ego inflated for awhile. 

“Wow.”

“I know, kinda makes you wonder why we didn’t get drunk before.”

“Yeah,” Barney says and his mouth is a little dry as he thinks how good it would be to have Lee ride him when they’re both stone-cold sober. Or better yet, have him _ride Lee._ “Round two?”

“Try round four buddy, and yes. Fuck yes.” 

 

**

 

The answer is _fucking amazing._ To how it would feel riding Lee, stone-cold fucking sober that is. Actually that itself seems a little bit of an understatement and he says as much, hands pressing down on Lee’s chest and marveling at the minute flexes that back up the powerful muscles. 

“Definitely– if you’re still– talking that– coherently,” Lee says between harsh pants and his eyes are kinda wide and crazy, shining with something Barney feels confident calling love. 

Barney shudders, clenching on Lee and there’s an answering groan, hands shaking on Barney’s hips as Lee surges up harder than before, a new determination firing in those hips and Barney can feel it in his cock, burning fire riding his bones. 

“ _Jesus._ ” Lee’s hand fumbles up over Barney’s chest, trying to slide to his neck and Barney follows it down to Lee’s lips, they’re still as soft as they were last night and with that thought Barney remembers pinning Lee against the brick wall outside the bar, Lee’s lithe body trembling under his hands as he slid them down Lee’s chest, legs, prying apart thighs. 

“Holy fuck,” Barney grunts into Lee’s mouth when the angle changes and Lee changes the pace with it, going fast, skin slapping against skin, and the trickle of sweat down Barney’s back makes him shiver, need arrowing through him as the images breaks away to white and he comes– sudden, hard and fast and he barely catches his weight on hands.

Lee makes a sound though, a sort of pleased groan that has Barney’s hazy mind thinking maybe Lee likes the pressure on his body as he fights against it to thrust up, harder and more determined into Barney’s loose body, teeth biting at Barney’s neck. 

The curse is muffled in Barney’s neck when Lee comes, fingers clawing at Barney’s back and seizing and by the time Lee finally comes down, Barney’s actually too tired to do anything about the sweaty mess they both are. 

“Shit, this is actually nice. I can cuddle now.”

Barney arches an eyebrow, cheek resting on Lee’s chest. “You couldn’t earlier?” He finds that hard to believe, especially when he had three rounds to do so. 

“Not really, you’re kindof a suffocating hugger when you’re drunk, did you know that? Very attached. Not a bad thing. Just a hard to breathe thing.” 

Barney laughs, mumbling a ‘sorry’ into Lee’s chest as he shifts a little, taking some of his weight off Lee before settling in, Lee’s hands weaving into his hair. 

“Yes, this is much better,” Lee says, fingers carding through Barney’s hair, and Barney makes a note that Lee’s a little bit of a rambler even after sex. A free-talker, even, as Barney finds himself soothed towards sleep by the offhand comments Lee makes that are directed at nobody in particular. 

 

In the end he supposes he knew it was good kinda surprised when he woke up, unmanly scream or not.


End file.
